Talk:Progression Pack/@comment-28891517-20161224151736/@comment-92.236.155.247-20170221205047
Mechanical Mayhem is times by 5 with a relatively low energy price, making it good for all times, however, it has an apply limit of one, making it not loop able. Crimson Force, however has an apply limit of 19 and times by 2, but the energy cost is quiet high (100Bu) making it bad for early and mid game, and by time you actually need it, you've already gotten a progression pack and a new file, thus it's only good for AFTER progression packs (i.e Supreme packs). As it has an apply limit of 19, you can loop it for great result! For example (I advise you skip to the '19th time', which is in bold and italics).: (Quick disclaimer note: I know that you can just use a calculator, but this just saves time to read for others. Also, to save time, the person typing this has changed the '____ time:' to '_th time:' after the tenth time.) First time: 1 x 2 = 2. Second time: 2 x 2 = 4. Third time: 4 x 2 = 8. Fourth time: 8 x 2 = 16. Fifth time: 16 x 2 = 32. Sixth time: 32 x 2 = 64. Seventh Time: 64 x 2 = 128. Eighth time: 128 x 2 = 256. Ninth time: 256 x 2 = 512. Tenth time: 512 x 2 = 1, 024. 11th time: 1, 024 x 2 = 2, 048. 12th time: 2, 048 x 2 = 4, 096. 13th time: 4, 096 x 2 = 8, 192. 14th time: 8, 192 x 2 = 16, 384. 15th time: 16, 384 x 2 = 32, 768. 16th time: 32, 768 x 2 = 65, 536. 17th time: 65, 536 x 2 = 131, 072. 18th time: 131, 072 x 2 = 262, 144. 19th time: 262, 144 x 2 = 524, 288 (Note: I did not use a calculator to work this out as it is just doubling, I only used a calculator to check that it is correct as I did not want to give out false information.) Nevertheless, Crimson Force is better for most players, as most people who play the game right now are on Supreme packs or Diamond packs, whilst Mechanical Mayhem is better for those on Progression packs. Example overpowered loop setup with this: Gatling Tanzanite Dropper (drops ores worth 5 octillion every 3 seconds - Obtainable from gold packs), All the loop conveyor stuff (Not upgraders, conveyors) and crimson force at the start. And in the background, put The Fantastic Platinum Lunar Cell (Obainable with a 2% chance from a Supreme pack) and Platinum Concentrator Solar Cell (Obtainable with a 2% chance from a Progression pack and a 6.67% chance from a Supreme pack) which will provide you 1T energy at all times, as Gatling Tanzanite takes up 520Bu energy whilst Crimson Force (As stated above), is 100Bu energy. The loop will give you 2,621,440 Octillion per ore, or simplified to 2.62 Decillion per ore, which is INSANE as all of this can be obtained within a few minutes of game play (after that, as you have loads of cash and energy, all you have to do it make massive resource setups and boom, you've got a Supreme pack in an hour or less!) Hope this helps!